wolves_roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Amand
Amand is a dark black male wolf, with amber eyes, and a long scar down his right flank. He is currently the Healer of the Pack of Dark Skies. He was formerly an Outsider before joining the Pack of Dark Skies. Description Appearance Amand is a black young male, with a long scar down his right flank, with amber eyes. His underbelly is a pale dark gray. The inside fur of his ears are black. His ears are also black. HIs muzzle is a lighter black, and the fur around his mouth his mouth is more gray-ish. Character Amand is kind, and fiercly loyal. Amand is always loyal to his packmates, and treats their illness's and injuries the best he can. He is very open about his feelings, and isn't afraid to speak his mind. He warns other wolves that something could be dangerous when they're about to do something active. He is also very solitaire as well. He doesn't spend much time with other wolves. He is also afraid to get to close to others, because he doesn't want to lose them. Abilities Amand has a special skill to heal others. When he was young he was always fascinated about plants and what they could do, and how they could help other wolves. He also hated the idea of a wolf dying, and him not knowing what to do, so he took on healing. He also is a natural at healing. Biography Childhood Amand was born to Blaze along with his brother Lupin. His mother only lived long enough for him and his brother to be weaned before she died. He never knew her name, because she was always to ill to talk. After she died, Blaze was devestated, and did anything he could to protect Amand and Lupin. They lived together, away from the other Outsiders, for three moons. Blaze then got into a fight over a piece of prey with some other wolves Amand had never seen before. Blaze won, but died of his wounds a few days later. Lupin and Amand, then became very close, not wanting to lose each other, like they lost Blaze and their mother. Lupin hunted, and Amand collected plants, and tried to find their uses. Soon Amand met a wolf named Al. Al knew about plants and herbs, and how they could help and heal other wolves. Al taught Amand everything he kenw. Lupin became jealous of Al and Amand spending so much time together. Al stayed with him and Lupin for seven moons, until he died of sickness. Amand soon began to test his skill and knowledge of healing on Lupin, whenever he got hurt, or sick. Amand was fascniated about pack life, when he heard of it, and began to learn about it. He then joined the Pack of Dark Skies as their healer. When he had told Lupin about his decision to join them, Lupin was angry and devastated. Amand and Lupin spent two days just with eachother, before Amand joined the Pack of Dark Skies. Adulthood Amand spends his life with the Pack of Dark Skies as a healer. He is very serious about when a wolf gets hurt, and does his best to heal them. Amand always warns other wolves about how dangerous something can be, and strictly instructs them, to rest so they can heal. He never shows his fear about losing a wolf, although deep down he is terrified of the idea. Afterlife N/A Roleplay Amand is seen coming out of the healer's den asking Red why she was so amused. She replies that it was just a nice day, and Amand agrees with her. Vince then comes over, and Amand goes out to collect herbs. Instead, he waits at the pack's border, hoping to see his brother, Lupin. When he doesn't Amand, grimly goes back to camp, as Vince sends out a border patrol. Amand then decides he would go out looking for his brother. He leaves the territory, the opposite way the patrol went, and tracks down Lupin, finding him sprinting away from something. Amand tries to tell Lupin that he cares about him, and wishes that he could be with him, but Lupin ignores him, and snaps at him, before running back off. Lineage Father :Blaze - Deceased Mother :Alastrine - Deceased Brother :Lupin - Living Relationships Family Lupin Amand has a very close relatoinship with his brother, Lupin. Lupin always encouraged Amand to do his best, and sometimes fought him, to try and make him strong. Lupin also encouraged Amand to learn about herbs and plants, when no other wolf would. When Amand was down, Lupin would do his best to try and cheer him up. Lupin also, always protected Amand, as well. Amand loves Lupin as his best friend, as well as his brother. Amand also comforted, and did the same for Lupin, when he was sad. Friends Love Interest Rivals Peers Other Quotes Trivia *Amand in Latin means to send away, or to dismiss. Images Life Pixels Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Wolves Owned by Wolfy Category:Healer